Pink Eye
by Mcbnotredame7
Summary: 10 year old Harry contracts the muggle infection known as pink eye. Guardian Snape. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't know why anyone would think I do. **

**AN: So this little one-shot just came up from me suffering from pink eye these past few days. Believe me, it really sucks! This is my first Snape guardian fic so please be gentle. I know Snape seems OOC at times but I believe he would be different, raising Harry his entire life. Enjoy!**

Harry slowly awoke to the smell of fresh bacon. He attempted to open his eyes but quicky realized that the were stuck together. Once more he tried to open his eyes but it felt as if they were glued together. He reached his hand up to his right eye and could feel a wet goop and something that was dry and crusty.

"Severus", the ten year old Harry called. "I can't open my eyes!" Severus thought it must be a joke but responded to the child's pleas.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw Harry laying on his bed with his eyes shut.

"I told you, I can't open my eyes!" Severus took a closer look at Harry's eyes and could see the goop and crust. He took in the situation as Harry continued to lay there impatiently."What is wrong with my eyes? Is there anything you can do to help me?"

"I'll be right back. I'm going to run a washcloth under some warm water to wipe your eyes off. Stay where you are and please don't touch your eyes." Severus left the room and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and started to run it under some warm water.

* * *

Harry's eyes itched like crazy. Better yet, he couldn't see a thing because they were practically glued shut. He reached his hands up and slowly ran his fingers across his eyelids. Hoping that Severus couldn't see him, he began to scratch his eyes, desperately trying to get whatever it was off of his eyes so he could see again.

He was making progress too, already managing to get his left eye half open when he felt a cold hand clench onto his wrist. "I do believe I informed you to not touch your eyes," Severus drawled. Crap, Harry thought, I'm in big trouble now. I probably won't be able to play Quidditch for a week!

"Yes, but they itched so bad and I couldn't help it!" Severus still looked unphased. "It was the knargels, they put me under a curse and I couldn't fight back!" Snape chuckled. He had always loved Harry's humorus ways of trying to get out things.

"I'm sure the knargles forced you to disobey me. Now just relax, I'm going to wipe this over your eyes," he held up the washcloth. "Just stay still and in a minute or two you'll be able to see again." Severus did as he said and soon enough Harry could see clearly.

"Severus, why were my eyes glued shut?" asked Harry. According to Harry, Severus knew everything so he obviously would have answer.

"To tell you the truth Harry I have no idea. How do you feel now?"

"My eyes itch terribly, and it feels as if there's loads of I don't know what in them," said Harry as he grabbed some clothes out of his dresser. "I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, maybe I'll be able to wash my eyes out."

Harry left and Severus quickly went over to his own personal library to consult a medical book. He looked and looked, but even after Harry got out of the shower he still hadn't found anything that described what Harry's conditions were. Maybe it's not a wizard disease, but a muggle one. Severus reached up on the shelf for his book on muggle illness' but felt only an empty space on the book shelf. Goddamnit Albus! I told him to return that! He would have to take Harry to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry," he called out to the other room, "put your shoes on; we're going to go see Poppy."

"We get to go see Aunt Poppy!" he exclaimed. "Awesome!" The pair left Sanpe's personal quarters and headed to the Hospital Wing. They had made it to the second floor when they were stopped by none other than Professor Sprout, Hogwarts' one and only gossip queen.

"Good morning Severus, Harry. What are you two doing on this fine morinng?"

Severus was going to lie and tell her just for a morning stroll, but before he could say anything Harry had already blurted out, "We're going to the Hospital Wing!"

"Oh my poor dear," she said as she grabbed his cheeks, "what's wrong with poor Harry?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but Severus cut him off.

"Just has a touch of the stomach flu, thats all." Severus put his hand on Harry's back and hurried him along. "Come on Harry lets get you to see Poppy." The two left quickly, leaving Professor Sprout in a huff. After avoiding Peeves by the Clock Tower they finally reached the Hospital Wing.

"Harry, Severus, how are you two this morning?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "What can I do for you two this morning?"

"Well Poppy I was wondering if you could tell us what's wrong with Harry?" Madame Pomfrey sat Harry on a bed and looked at his eyes.

"Severus what have you done to the poor boy?" she asked in shock.

"I didn't do anything to him! Some sort of infection has!"

"Well, what are his symptoms?" She continued to look at Harry's eyes.

"I couldn't open my eyes this morning!" Harry piped in, feeling left out. "They were like glued shut, and they were gooey and crusty. They're still really itchy too,but Severus said that I couldn't touch them."

"Is this true?" Severus nodded. "Well then dear I'm sorry to inform you that you have the muggle infectious disease known as pink eye."

"What's pink eye?" both Harry and Snape asked.

"It's an infection of the eye. It can be picked up almost anyware, by someone who has it touching their eye and then touching a surface, which you then touch and touch your eye. It's quite simple really. I'm going to have to give you some eye drops dear. You'll have to take three drops a day in each eye for five days before you'll be completely healed." She went over to a storage cupboard and grabbed a small bottle.

"Here," she said, "tilt your head back and keep your eye open. I'm going to give you your first dose now so you can take one at lunch and one a dinner." Madame Pomfrey put one drop into Harry's eye and he quickly let out a cry of pain.

"You didn't say that it would hurt him!" Severus shouted. "Harry are you all right?"

"Yeah, my eye just stings a little. That's all." Madame Pomfrey put a drop in the other eye. She handed Snape the bottle and then went to wash her hands.

"Thank you Aunt Poppy," Harry called overhis shoulder as they left. When they reached the Clock Tower, Severus stopped Harry.

"Harry, I don't know how long you're going to be contagious, but you can't go to your primary wizarding classes with Remus for the next couple of days."

Harry sighed. "Ok, but Ron and Hermione will be really lonely without me."

"I'm sure they'll be fine without you for a couple days." They continued back down to Severus' quarters. When they got back Harry grabbed a piece of cold bacon from the pan. "Harry, don't pick that up!" He immediately dropped it back in the pan.

"Why, what did I do?"

"You're contagious and I have no desire to obtain whatever it is you have. Go wash your hands and then come sit down. We can continue reading _David Copperfield_." Harry did as told and Severus went to his bedroom to retrieve the book. "Ok, where were we? Oh yes, Chapter 7..." They continued to read until it was time for lunch, Severus stopping every so often so he could get a glass of water.

Harry was in the midst of putting his sneakers on when Severus stopped him. "I'll have one of the house elves bring your meal up to you. I don't want you going down to the Great Hall and infecting anybody else."

"Fine, just make sure it's something good." Snape was halfway out the portrait hole when Harry called out: "Don't leave, please? I'll be really lonely if I have to eat by myself." His emerald eyes pleaded for Severus to stay and as always, they won him over.

"I guess I can stay. Just let me run down to the kitchens to tell them to bring our meals up here."

"Thank you Severus. It's never fun to be alone, especially when you're sick."

Snape chuckled, "yes, I know exactly what you mean." He left once more and left Harry to his musings. You know, he thought, I never realized that I couldn't read the book titles on the shelf. Wait a minute, my glasses are on. Why is my vision so blurry? What's happening to me? Why...

* * *

Severus strolled back to his quaters peacefully. "_Sodric Syffindor_." He despised the password that Harry had come up with, trying to combine both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. He walked into the family room but to his horror found Harry sprawled unconcious on the floor. "Harry! Wake up, wake up!" He shook him and even yelled in his ear but Harry still wouldn't wake.

"Ok Harry, I guess I'm going to do this the hard way. Sorry if you are a little wet." Severus then proceeded to dump a bucket of water on Harry's head but once again Harry did not stir. "Come on, I'm going to have to take you back up to the Hospital Wing." He pickup up Harry, carrying him in both arms, and exited through the portrait hole. As he navigated his way through the dungeons Peeves the Poltergiest stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh whats wrong with Potty Potter? Did the poor old pissy professor you out?" Peeves grabbed a torch that was hanging in the hallway and threw it at the pair. Severus jumped out of the way of the flying torch which unfortunately juist grazed the top of Harrry's head.

Severus growled. "Peeves, if you don't leave us alone I'll go get the Baron!"

"Oh no, there's no need for you to get the Baron! I'll just be on my way." Peeves turned and ran down a deserted corridor while Severus continued up to the Hospital Wing. He had made up to the fourth floor and was running down the corridor when he ran into Dumbledore.

"Severus my dear boy. I was just on my way to come see you and return this to you," the old man held up Severus' muggle ailments book.

"Not now Albus! I needed that earlier!" Severus snarled. "Now please let me through, I need to get Harry into see Poppy." He didn't even wait for Dumbledore to step aside but instead almost plowed down the old man. He ran into the Hospital Wing, so distracted that he ran into Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh Severus, what did you do to the poor boy now?" Snape looked dumbfounded.

"Wha--, what did I do? It's what you did! You gave him those stupid eye drops, which made him pass out and now he won't wake up!' Severus stood there fuming.

"We--, ju--, just set him down on one of the beds, I'll be back shortly with something that will wake him up." He did as told, and soon eough Madame Pomfrey had come back with a small vial with a purple and gold swirled liquid insid of it. "I'm going to have to force this down his throat, but it should wake him up. Severus cringed as Madame Pomfrey shoved the liquid down his throat.

Slowly Harry began to wake. "Where am I?" he asked. "What happened to me?" Severus sat at his bedside, stroking his hair.

"You had a reaction to the eyedrops you took for your pink eye. There's nothing to worry about though, you're fine now. Poppy is going to give you some new eye drops, and then we can go back down to our quarters. We'll read some more of _David Copperfield_ and then we can eat dinner. You'll have to stay home fron school this whole week, but I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

"Ok, but Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you stay home with me and not go to teach classes? I'll be so bored without you being there." Harry's emerald eyes pleaded but unfortunately, this was one thing Severus couldn't get out of.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't. There's nobody that an teach for me, but I'll only be a couple rooms down from you. I'll check in on you between classes, but you'll have to be by yourself."

"Fine, I'll just have to find something to do while you're teaching class. Can we go now, I'm really tired but I would prefer to sleep in my own bed." Madame Pomfrey gave Severus the new eyedrops and once again, they went back down to the dungeons. When they got back Harry plopped down on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Severus had the house elves bring up his dinner and he ate alone while Harry still slept. Finally by 11:00 Severus went to bed. Hopefully Harry will feel better in the morning, Severus thought. He put on the green sillk pajamas that Harry had given him last week for Christmas and slowly fell asleep. It was at 2:00 though that he felt someone shaking him.

"Severus, Severus!"

"What? What's wrong Harry?" he asked groggily.

"I can't sleep! My eyes itch so bad, and now my stomach hurts and I just threw up." Severus sighed in frustration.

"Ok Harry, go into the bathroom, I'll be there in a stupid medicine Poppy gave you to wake you up is upsetting your stomach." Severus grabbed a couple towels and a hot water bottle for Harry's stomach.

"Bluahh!" he heard Harry from the bathroom. "Severus, I threw up again!"

"I'm coming Harry!" After a while Severus got Harry cleaned up and back in bed. He stayed beside him stroking his hair, trying to get him to go to sleep.

"Severus," said Harry sleepily, "pink eye really sucks."

"Yes Harry I know, it really sucks."

**AN: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, PLEASE REVIEW! They would be very appreciated.**


End file.
